


A Little Bit of Work

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Patton has two soulmates and he already knows who one of them is. Unfortunately, Logan doesn't seem to want to have any connection to his soulmate because of issues in his past, how will their other soulmate take this?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sanders Sides Soulmate September, Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	A Little Bit of Work

Patton sat in his first class of the day, doodling in his notebook while he tried to pay attention. He found it hard to focus on class after what had happened this weekend. Patton and Logan had been friends since they were very little, in fact, they were soulmates. However, Patton was beginning to realize that Logan didn't know this fact. They had stayed the night at each other's house plenty of times before, but Friday night Logan had confessed that he had never looked at the compass on his wrist. He was scared. Logan's biological parents had not been the best of people, they had always been fighting and arguing and poor Logan had gotten caught up in the middle of it. The two of them had also been soulmates. Logan was afraid that any relationship he got into would end the same as theirs did, with collateral damage on innocent by standards.

Now that Logan had said something, it made a lot of sense. Patton had never told Logan that he was aromantic, but he thought Logan knew. Plenty of times they talked about what they wanted in a relationship, and when Logan wasn't worrying about falling into the same future as his parents, he was a hopeless romantic. Patton wasn't. He liked the idea of being with somebody that he could depend on for the rest of his life, but he wasn't looking for the romance.

Patton tapped on the compass on his wrist, looking at the two different arrows. One was pointed to Logan, and the other one, Patton wasn't sure yet. He figured that Logan would get what he wanted in terms of romance because they had another soulmate. Was Logan going to get that chance? If Logan never looked at his compass, did he even have a second soulmate? When Patton had first told Logan about his second arrow he didn’t seem phased, Patton assumed he wasn’t phased because he also had a second arrow but what if that wasn’t the case.

To top it all off, Patton wanted to fix this. He wanted to fix the situation that left Logan too afraid to look at his own compass, but he knew that it was bad for him to try to take on that responsibility.

“Patton Hart, are you paying attention?”

He wasn’t, he had been trying to be but he wasn’t. “Sorry ma’am, my mind wandered.”

His teacher seemed to appreciate his honesty because she nodded but didn’t say anything more on the matter, going back to her lecture. Out of the corner of his eye, Patton could see Logan looking at him with a mildly worried expression and Patton just smiled, holding his thumbs up.

Logan liked to say that he was stoic, but Patton could read him like a book. He knew that Logan didn't believe that he was OK, but that was a conversation they could have at lunch. Patton looked back down at his notebook, trying to once again reign in his focus. He didn't get a chance as a new person walked into the classroom with a note. He handed it over to the teacher and she quickly looked it over.

“Thank you for this. Class, we have a new student today, would you like to introduce yourself or just sit down.”

“I have no qualms introducing myself, hello all of you lovely humans. My name is Roman Prince. I have two soulmates whom I adore though we have not yet met. I am an actor, singer, and lover of all theatrical arts. It is a pleasure to meet all of you.”

Patton smiled, Roman seemed like a wonderfully fun person to be around. He wrote a note to Logan and tried to sly slip it to him. He wanted to make sure that Logan was comfortable with Patton inviting Roman to join them for lunch. Logan gave him a curt nod and Patton smiled. He was excited to make a new friend.

When the school bell rang for the end of class, Patton bounced up, quickly walking up to Roman. “Hello! My name is Patton, and I wanted to invite you to eat lunch with us if you don’t have anyone else.”

Roman looked up at Patton and smiled brightly, “Thank you! That is a gracious offer and I would appreciate that.” Roman looked down at the compass on his wrist and his brow furrowed as he began to move his arm a bit, realizing that one of the arrows was pointed to Patton. “And it looks as if I am your soulmate. Do you have another beautiful sir?”

“I do,” Patton said, eyes flicking to Logan. “What’s your next class?”

“Music with Mrs. Hailstorm.”

“Perfect, me too! I’ll take you there.” Roman stood up as Patton was waving goodbye to Logan. Neither of them saw the apprehension in Logan’s eyes at being left behind or the way he pulled at the sleeve that hid his compass. They were too wrapped up in getting to know one another.

“We both had a secondary soulmate, I wonder if that means that it is the same person.” Roman had a dreamy look on his face.

“Roman, I should tell you, I know who my other soulmate is and he isn’t super comfortable with the idea of soulmates, or relationships in general, and I am aromantic.”

“Wait, does that mean you don’t want to be together?”

“No, that just means I’m not looking for the romantic side of things. I’m not big on going out on dates or kissing or handholding, at least, that’s what it means for me. It can mean different things for a lot of people.”

Roman looked a little disappointed but then the smile came back to his face. “Well then, our friendship shall be legendary!” He said with a happy smile and Patton smiled back.

“Do you think my other soulmate will want to be involved Romantically?”

It was a lot to discuss and Patton didn’t know what the future held for them but Roman looked so hopeful. “I’m sure fate wouldn’t have left you without the thing that will make you happiest.”

“You give very dad-like advice” He teased and Patton smiled happily.

“Well, that’s because I am a dad.” He teased back and the two of them fell into a comfortable conversation. Patton was excited for the rest of the day, making focusing even harder. He was excited for Logan to meet Roman, actually meet him and get to know him. They were going to have a couple of things in common and Patton just hoped that meant that everything would work out.

He smiled and waved to Logan, ushering Roman over to him as they all sat down for Lunch. “Logan! Guess what I found out! Roman likes Hamilton, just like you.” He said trying to spark a conversation between the two of them.

“That is fascinating, what is your favorite part?”

“Obviously the music, that’s the best part of the show!”

“Hm, I’m more in favor of Lin-Manuel Miranda’s ability to weave a narrative that is mostly historically accurate, though there are some points that are debated.”

“Oh wow, you are a nerd,” Roman said and Logan frowned.

“By dictionary definition, you are calling me a foolish or contemptible person who lacks social skills or is boringly studious, correct.”

“About that… but it sounds so much worse when you say it like that. I meant it more as a term of endearment?” Roman’s voice faltered at the end and Patton could tell this conversation was going down fast.

“Hey, Logan, look, did you see Roman and I are soulmates?” Patton thought that might lift the mood up a bit, at least show Logan that Roman couldn’t be all that bad if he and Patton were meant to be together, but Patton really should have known better. He watched as Logan’s body stiffened and he grabbed at his wrist, quickly standing up.

“I must go study.”

“Logan wait-” He was already gone, walking off as Patton watched his frustration fall into sadness. They had literally just discussed this. He should have known better than to bring it up.

“Heckity Heck Five abs and one peck, what did I do?” Roman asked, looking between Patton and were Logan had retreated.

“It’s my fault,” Patton said, trying not to let himself tear up. “I just want him to be happy but I keep messing up.”

Roman frown trying to piece together what was happening before he looked at his compass, one arrow pointed off towards where Logan had been while the other still sat pointed towards Patton.

“Patton, is Logan your other soulmate?”

Patton nodded. “I thought if I could show him that the two of you could get along he wouldn’t be worried about being in a relationship.”

“Worried?” Patton nodded, and though he normally wouldn’t go spreading around Logan’s private business he didn’t know what to do and it had been weighing on the back of his mind all day while he pushed it away with his faked excitement.

“I’ll go talk to him,”

“M-maybe you shouldn’t.”

“No, I should. I offended him, plus, I think I know something might help.”

Patton sniffled but nodded, telling Roman where Logan would be after school, then it was just a waiting game.

Roman did not like to admit when he was wrong. It was a difficult thing to do and he had his pride, but thinking back to Patton’s sad pleading eyes, Roman knew he would have to swallow it.

“Logan, may we talk?”

“I don’t believe we have anything to discuss.”

“Actually, we do, Patton.”

That caught Logan’s attention and he straightened up. “I have no intention to get in the way of your and Patton’s relationship.”

“And I have no intention of getting in the way of the relationship you have with Patton.”

Logan looked at him surprised.

“You two are close, that much obvious, and I don’t intend on getting in your way, especially since I believe you were meant to be together, platonically.”

Logan’s eyebrow rose and Roman held out his hand. “Can I see your wrist?”

He was confused but held out his hand to Roman, but not the one that held his compass.

“The other hand.” He said softly and Logan hesitated.

“I’m not trying to force anything, I just want to prove a point.”

Logan took in a breath but then held out his arm. He was shaking a little bit but Roman’s hand was firm and gentle as he pushed Logan’s sleeve up. Logan also had two arrows on his compass, one pointing to Roman and the other pointing the same direction as Roman’s other needles.

“All three of us are connected.”

“I don’t want a relationship. There is no scientific evidence that anyone's relationship will work.”

“We don’t have to have any kind of relationship if you don’t want, but that’s just the thing. I learned from my parents a long time ago, that no matter who your soulmate is, no relationship works without effort on both sides.”

Logan slowly pulled away. His head was spinning and he frowned slightly, trying to focus on and figure out how he felt about all of this.

“We are also just in high school, so we have time to figure all of this out, but I think Patton would be happier with both of us in his life.”

Logan knew at least that much was true.

“I’ll leave you alone for now,” Roman stood up and began to turn away but looked back at Logan for one last comment “and nerd really isn’t a bad thing. You are smart and it shows. That can be kind of cute.”

A deep red blush covered Logan’s cheeks as he adjusted his tie. Maybe he could ask his adopted parents how they kept their relationship functioning. It wouldn’t hurt to do a little more research, because Logan wanted Patton in his life forever, and maybe he could learn to like Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> It's unedited so please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes.


End file.
